Siblings Reunited: Revelations
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: The siblings have become rulers but, things aren't perfect. When Shadow finally admits his feelings to Amy a strange band appears on her arm. The siblings are about to learn a few family secrets and of an old foe destined to return. This is a sequel to Siblings Reunited you have to read that story first ( I don't own Sonic the hedgehog)
1. Chapter 1

Aleena smiled as she walked through the woods with her children. She watched all of them trying to determine there personalities just by observing them. There was one she watched in particular though. He walked slightly behind his siblings closer to her. He wore a pair of metal shoes that she didn't understand in the slightest and his medallion was a microphone sparkling in the sun. Shadow held himself high his chin up and shoulders back like someone who felt on top of the world but, his eyes told a different story. He was mostly happy but every so often is eyes would show a flash of sadness and hopelessness like someone who had seen death and blamed it on himself. What had happened to him? Sonic looked back at Aleena "sorry to make you walk mom," he said "if somebody had remembered the chaos emerald we could've just teleported." Shadow looked down "sorry," he mumbled, "I was in a rush okay?" Aleena placed a hand on her son's shoulder "what are these chaos emeralds?" she asked slightly confused.

Up ahead Sonia shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea" Manic nodded in agreement. Sonic rolled his eyes "the chaos emeralds are sorta the most powerful objects in the universe. Just ask Shads they are the reason he's alive." Shadow's head shot up "can you not bring that up faker" he snapped in anger. Sonic shrugged smirking "whatever you say Shads."

It happen so fast Aleena didn't see it coming. Shadow was almost instantly at Sonic's side "I'm a monster you know that Sonic" he threatened his voice low"I was made in a lab for the only purpose of killing. The blood of an evil alien ruler runs through my veins so I would emshut your trap/em." Manic held his head at the sudden surge of anger coming from Shadow and both of the girls stopped. Sonic however was unfazed. "Ah come on Shadow you don't have to be like that I know your having a bad day we all just experienced our worst fear after all. But, that's no reason to get like that." The black hedgehog seemed to wilt. Shadow internally scolded himself. What did he have to be such a jerk. He didn't think he just acted on what he was taught all his life which was the only way to get by was to use violence. Her highness... No his mother stepped forward and enveloped him in an embrace. At first Shadow tensed but, soon he relaxed. His mother uttered the very words he needed to hear "Shadow... I know it's been hard but, I love you okay. You're not a monster you're just confused. You were not created in a lab that much I know for sure you were my youngest. Born just minutes after Manic. They may have altered you taken your natural affinity for a strange power no one else at the time understood and made it stronger but, you're still a person. Not a monster."

Manic smiled he felt the waves of love coming off his mother and the anger in Shadow morphing into the fuzzy feeling you get when you know someone cares. Sonia was relieved and Sonic was as arrogant as ever almost like... he planed this. "Manic looked over at his brother "you planned this didn't you" he asked "you knew Shadow would react like he did and mom would comfort him." Sonic shrugged "how'd you figure it out" Manic smirked "empath remember." Sonia looked as if she just remembered something and ran over punching Manic in the arm. "Why didn't you tell us" she snapped. Manic gulped "I thought you would hate me for snooping around in your personal stuff" Shadow rolled his eyes "I mean I'd rather keep certain feelings to myself but, I wouldn't hate you" the black hedgehog muttered. The rest of the family agreed and they continued on their way.

Aleena smiled yet again. She now knew exactly what she had to help her children with. They would make fine rulers if they worked as a team. Together they represent everything a good leader should be making up for each others flaws. Shadow had this kind of ruthlessness that would make him do anything for those he was loyal to while his anger could be a problem. Manic's power to sense emotion and his knowledge of what is is like to have to live by stealing would help him know when he was being lied to and also gave him strong compassion. Sonia's understanding of the high class life and sophistication would help with dealing with foreign dignitaries. While Sonic's sense of adventure and justice would make him a great mind when it came to protecting their people.

She had to tell them about the wristbands. The bands that would appear upon the wrist of their beloved. Their soulmate if you will. She would tell them but, not right away not until the first band appeared when her youngest son discovered the girl that would be by his side no matter what. Little did she know how soon that would be.

Authors Note: this is the first chapter it's really just the trip home scene I didn't include in the first one. I've had the idea for this sequel to "Siblings Reunited" for a while I just never got to it. I have a feeling that this will be my best story yet so stick around and read and review./strong/div


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow took a shaky breath as he knocked on Amy's door. Much convincing from Manic finally gave him the guts to ask his long time crush out. Well he wouldn't call it a crush exactly he felt like it was something more. He felt drawn to her, like she was somehow calling him. Amy opened the door she looked slightly confused. Of course he had never really been open with his feelings and she had probably heard the prophecy. Well the part they let the public hear anyway.

Shadow took a deep breath "Rose," he said using his nickname for her "I need you to know something. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Even when I had amnesia I remembered you. I know you're head over heels for my brother but, give me a chance. I'll treat you so much better than he ever did. You won't have to chase me or try to keep up because Rose I'll slow down for you." He had put all of his soul into his words and he prayed to chaos that she would return his feelings.

Amy couldn't believe it. She had felt the same pull Shadow was talking about she just ignored it thinking she was going crazy. I mean strange feelings to a guy she just met? People would think she was wacko. He looked nervous. Well of course he was nervous he just poured his heart out to her. She did what felt right. She pulled the black hedgehog towards her and wrapped her arms around his torso. He did the same and since he was about a head taller than her her head was on his chest right next to his medallion. Suddenly, said medallion flashed with power and a silver band appeared on Amy's wrist.

The two hedgehogs pulled apart and Amy held out the wrist with the band on it. It was kind of heavy but not uncomfortably so actually it felt kind of natural like it was a part of her. "What's this," she asked "it's beautiful." Shadow shook his head "I have no idea but, I know someone who might. Do you want to come with me Rose?" Amy nodded she didn't expect Shadow to pick her up bridal style. Her shock must have shown on her face because Shadow smirked "I told you you would have to chase me Rose not now not ever."

Shadow took Amy to the castle they had talked pretty much the whole way there. He could hear her heartbeat which made him smile. He gently placed her on the ground she was a little dizzy from going so, fast but she'd be okay. Suddenly, Manic came out of the castle a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Finally worked up the courage dude?" the green hedgehog asked his brother. Amy looked confused "what are you talking about?" she asked causing Manic to roll his eyes "I'm an empath so his intense feelings for you weren't hidden from me."

Aleena watched her son carry a girl into the courtyard from a window. She had heard about his feelings from Manic who seemed rather excited. Then she froze. The sun had come out from the clouds and had hit the pastel pink hedgehog and on her wrist was a sparkling silver band. Aleena cursed she hadn't expected the first band to appear so soon. Sure Shadow was the youngest so she knew he'd be the first but, she had no idea they had already met. Knowing Shadow he was going to ask her to explain the band so Aleena headed for the entryway.

Shadow took Amy with him past the guards at the gates. Most of the guards in the castle were new and had only recently joined the staff but, there were a few that went into hiding when the kingdom fell and came back when the four siblings rose to power. Queen Aleena's head guard had actually been there when he was born. As they walked past one of the older guards saw Amy's new wristband and his face went slack. Motioning to the others to follow his lead he got to his knees. "My Lady," he said to Amy with respect in his voice "we are glad you have arrived to the castle at last. May one of the guards take you to your room?" Amy looked over at Shadow but, he looked just as confused as she felt. Something inside her told her that she should say something so, straightening her back she said "that's quite alright. I was just coming in with his highness thank you though." The pair of hedgehogs walked past the guards who didn't rise until they were inside the castle.

Amy was still a little in shock. Shadow didn't telly feel like a king to her yet but, that was what he was. Amy never dreamed that she would meet the former Queen of Mobius mostly because it was commonly assumed she was dead. So, when Queen Aleena walked down the steps of the giant entrance hall to meet them she almost fell over. Shadow grabbed her arm before she could though

Her highness cleared her throat "Hello, Miss what is your name." Amy's jaw went slack the queen was talking to her like an equal. "A-Amy Rose," she stuttered. Shadow squeezed her hand reassuringly this was his mother after all. Queen Aleena sighed "I'm guessing you're here about the wristband. I saw it from the window." Aleena looked at Shadow "I wasn't ready to share it not yet. Go fetch your siblings. The truth is a band much like Amy's appeared on your fathers arm the day a first met him all those years ago."

**Authors Note: I have so much more to tell so please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

The four siblings plus Amy were sitting in the dining hall awaiting Aleena's arrival. Sonic looked at amy confused as to why she was here. Shadow had barged into his room with Amy close behind saying something about a family meeting in the dining hall. Some of the guards bowed to Amy and addressed as "My Lady" which was extremely odd. Hey, Ames," Sonic said crossing his arms "what are you doing here? Stalking me again?" Shadow couldn't understand why but her suddenly felt defensive of Amy. She looked down obviously upset and his medallion flashed in response. Before Shadow could do anything however Aleena walked into the room.

"Sonic!' Aleena called "is that any way to treat a lady of her stature." Everyone else in the room just looked at her in confusion. Amy wasn't aware she had stature. Aleena sighed before sitting down to elaborate "can anyone tell me the latest prophecy?" she asked. Sonia started speaking "an old foe thought dead returns. The silver bands of soul bond the rulers to another. An ancient spirit reborn. The sibling rulers defeat him and rearrange their forms." Aleena nodded and Amy looked confused. "You see those bands of soul are really bracelets that appear on the arm of the rulers soulmate," you could feel the surprise and shock in the room as Amy gasped and looked down at her wrist while Shadow just stared Sonic looked like a dog who ran into a pole he didn't see coming. Confused and surprised. Sonia was giving Amy a thumbs up and Manic all but jumped to his feet yelling "I told you so!" Wait a second never mind Manic actually was jumping up out of his seat yelling I told you so.

Once everyone was quieted down Aleena continued her story "you see, every person has a soulmate. One person that is absolutely perfect for them. It's just our family has a little extra help finding them. You see, when the royal siblings are together with their medallions starting with the youngest when they meet this intended soul mate a band like Amy's appears around that soul mate's wrist." The room erupted into chatter the way a volcano erupts lava. Manic had returned to his seat and was now shouting "me with someone!" Aleena made he situation worse by saying "could be a boy." Sonia had went pale. She really like Knuckles and now she had to lean that it was possible sh couldn't be with him. "You mean we don't get a choice!" Sonic yelled "what if I don't like this person!" Aleena sighed "you will Sonic, you will." Amy who had been silent until this point said "so, me and Shadow are... soul mates," she said the last words quietly like she was scared of being wrong. Aleena smiled at the girls nerves. She reminded her so much of her own soul mate's reaction. "Yes Amy, you are," Aleena said gently that's when they noticed. Shadow wasn't breathing.

The black hedgehog was in shock. Just yesterday he had been struggling to muster up the courage to talk to Amy and now they were soul mates. It was a lot to take in. Shadow hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing, his chest perfectly still. Being part alien from the DNA of black doom that had been added to his own Shadow did not really need to breath as much as the others, he could ru on chaos energy. So, when everyone else in the room was freaking out about it he barely noticed. Finally taking a breath Shadow spoke "that's why the guards were treating Amy like they did They saw her band and knew she was my...," he couldn't say the words. Sonic shook his head "I take what I said back Ames. You'll make an okay sister in law down the lane somewhere." Aleena spoke slowly "it may be sooner than you think. The ceremony has to take place this summer."

**Authors Note: Well, that's the chapter. I own no characters or iteams all rights go to their respective owners...blah blah blah blah. Now one more thing, I would like to know if their is any specific person you guys want sonic to be with. I'm not sure what to do with him but, the others are planned out. Please give me your input and read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's mouth dropped open. Shadow's crimson eyes grew wide "say what now," he blurted. Manic laughed "that is rich! What's Amy supposed to do," he made a phone shape with his hand and held it up to his ear "call her parents and be like Hello, mom and dad I'm getting married! No, you haven't met the guy but, you've heard of him. You can't meet him till' the wedding cause he sort of has to run the freaking kingdom!" Sonia glared art him. She new he would be able to sense her annoyance and understand that he wasn't really making anything better with his attempts at levity.

Amy's mind wandered. Her parents. She hadn't seen them in years. she had left long ago in search of adventure and a certain blue blur. Her parents had probably seen her in the news but, she never called. Amy's heart broke as one more face came to mind, her sisters. They had never really gotten along, especially with their differences. Her sister was a year younger than her and had...problems. Sure Amy was unusual too with her ability to summon a hammer from nowhere and her rather small ability with some tarot cards. But, her sister...her sister was a lunatic. She would often "black out" as she had come to call it and come back to reality minuets later and start mumbling about events that hadn't yet come to pass. Amy looked up at the people around her. Her eyes were drawn to Shadow in particular. She felt like she would do anything for him and wdhen their eyes met she knew the feeling was mutual. So, amy sighed and opened her mouth to explain her family.

A young Amy around eight years old looks in the mirror adjusting her green skirt and light orange top. She turns around as her younger sister walks in "what is it now Amour," the older pink hedgehog demands her voice as cold as ice. Amour frowns "I just wanted to..." the younger siblings eyes grow as glassy as a copses though her heart keeps beating. Amy rolled her eyes Amour was insane.

A few minuets later, Amour's eyes returned to their normal baby blue state. She was pretty, Amy had to give her that. Amour raced foreword grabbed her older sisters r a and started to shake them. "You have to listen to me," she shouted her eyes frantic, "you're chasing the wrong hedgehog! The right one is asleep...sort of. He's waiting for you Amy. You have to listen to me!" Amy brushed her sister off of her and started to push her out of the door of her bedroom. "Yeah, uh-huh Amour, you are so right," she said slamming the door in her sister face before going back to fawn over this "wrong hedgehog."

Amy suddenly was hit with the realization that her sister wasn't crazy at all...she was right. The "wrong hedgehog" Amy had been chasing was Sonic and the "right" one had been asleep. Shadow had been unconscious somewhere on earth when her sister had said those things.

"Sweet chaos!" Aleena shouted coming to the same realization "Shadow, take Amy and Sonic and go see that girl. We've found another oracle."

**Some where far away...**

Eggman walked slowly toward the cave. He had to talk with her. The wind was howling like a wounded hound and lightning flashed in the background. He lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the torrents of rain splashing onto his face. Not a single one of his robots or mechs could reach this lonely cliff of an island in the middle of the sea but, he came. Eggman would never be where he was without her. Back when he was Robotnick she helped him rise to power tearing him down when he failed. Without her he would still be the little farm boy not a soul thought twice about. For that he still served her.

Eggman reached the cave and stepped inside it was a poor shelter from the cold but, she liked it that way. Her shadow stood behind the light of the fire. She looked at him. She had known he was coming. She saw everything. Eggman knelt bowing his head "my master, Queen of darkness ruler of all things unholy, I must speak to you." She sneered as she took in his belittlement at her feet. "Go on," she said her voice as cold as ice.

**Authors note: that's the chapter. I'm doing a little Sonicxoc cause it fits the story. Don't worry she isn't a Mary Sue. I own nothing but the plot, who Eggman was talking to and Amour please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Manic strolled through the city his eyes downcast. A hood covered his head leaving him unrecognizable unless he looked you right in the eye. It was a trick he had picked up from when h had lived on the streets. Manic knew he was fooling himself with this whole "King" thing. He just wasn't that kind of person. He belonged here on the streets.

He needed to think on this whole "soul mate" thing. The idea that there was someone out there that was perfect for him was kind of insane. As he walked past a bar Manic suddenly froze. The emotions in bars were usually all out of whack but, one persons emotions rang out clear. He had never felt anything like this before. He usually had to get close to make out individual people's emotions but this person...he somehow knew that he would be able to sense their emotions from a mile away. In a split-second decision h stepped inside the bar.

Manic was underage but, he managed to just walk in with no problem. The inside was loud. People were dancing to a rock song that Shadow would have loved. He walked over to the bar and she was there. She was beautiful. Currently she was serving a cat who had obviously had way to much. She reached out to steady the drunk man well, that was what it looked like to the untrained eye. Manic, however saw her hand slip to his wrist and grab his diamond encrusted watch. Manic smirked he liked this one.

Walking forwards he sat down in front of her and looked up. Her eyes met his and he felt a strange tingling sensation. "Can I get y-" she started to say when she was interrupted by Manic's flashing necklace. A silver band formed around her left wrist.

"What the?" She exclaimed before Manic grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from behind the bar and out of the building. Manic's mind was reeling. He had just met his soul mate. How the heck do you deal with that? How was he supposed explain it to her?

Well, at least it was a her and not a him.

He pulled her into a deserted alley and pulled down his hood. The bat who had been struggling before stopped when she recognized him. "You're Sonic's brother." She wasn't asking, she was just stating the facts. He smiled "name's Manic. But, you can call me whatever you like. Your name is Rouge if my memory serves me."

The explanations that followed were easier than he expected. Rouge knew a lot of it. She was a jewel thief/spy after all.

**On Angel Island**

Sonia pulled at her medallion nervously. She loved Knuckles. She really did. They actually spoke of running off and eloping. Now she had to tell him that they might not be able to be together due to her "soul mate."

It hurt Sonia so much that when Knuckles walked over she burst into tears. The explanation came out between sobs. Knuckles could only listen. It seemed tragic at first. He loved her more than life itself. Who was this "soul mate" guy to interrupt that.

It was when she got to the part about silver bands that he started smiling like an idiot. For, unnoticed by the young Queen a silver band had appeared on the upper part of Knuckles' right arm.

They actually did end up getting married that same day.

Let the reporters put that in their pipe and smoke it.

**With Sonic, Amy and Shadow**

Going slow literally hurt him. The itch to run burned like fire in his legs. Shadow had insisted that they take a car rather than just run because "not everyone is as fast as you" referring to Amy. Despite the evidence that was in front of him Sonic couldn't picture slowing down for anyone. Including his "soul mate." The journey to Amy's old home took several hours. Sonic could've ran there in minuets though.

The house was just like he expected. Average sized and quaint. Just like Amy's home near Tails' lab. Amy's old home, Tails' old lab. Tails had come to live in the palace and Amy was almost certainly going to follow.

What he didn't expect however, what the girl running out of the house and into his arms. She was a small pink hedgehog with darker pink quills and a mint green bang.

Even before the band appeared on her wrist he knew she was the one. The burning in his legs had stopped. Sonic would slow down for her.

He also somehow knew her name.

Amour, Amy's sister.

**Authors note: I know it took a long time for me to update. Now that school is out I will have more time to write. Wish me luck. As usual I own pretty much notging. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
